<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kabuto同人—地狱兄弟：伴（拟物梗） by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481848">Kabuto同人—地狱兄弟：伴（拟物梗）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>［注：拟物指的是人拟动物，所以角色的形象和剧情情况都会有所变动。雷者慎入！］</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kabuto同人—地狱兄弟：伴（拟物梗）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是雨夜。</p><p>被军队抛弃的想走在大街上，他身上还挂着因为任务失败而残留的伤疤。雨水拍湿了他不柔顺的皮毛，纯黑的猎犬独自分享着这片因雨声喧嚣的街道。</p><p>只是今夜有所不同，他看到了一只被抛弃的小狗，大概刚成年不久。纯黑的皮毛和想一模一样，一看便猜到小黑犬是被有施虐倾向的主人鞭打玩弄后丢在这场雨里的，想觉得和自己好像。</p><p>想走过去透过雨水的味道嗅了嗅。啊…连气味都被雨水残酷的洗得模糊。就和被世界放弃了一样。</p><p>“我们很像呢，”想低垂着尾巴，看起来就像一只迷途在城市中的狼。</p><p>小狗的身体瘫软，冰冷不断吸取他的能量，他的意识模糊不清。身上被鞭打的血痕还暴露出来，划开那本该柔软的黑色毛发，血在黑夜里根本分辨不清。</p><p>还活着，想看着这只垂死挣扎的同类，便毫不犹豫的叼起来后颈捡走了。他叼着小狗并不去在意拉扯裂开的鞭痕，因为他相信如果挺不过来那么一定是还没征服黑暗，征服并拥有黑暗，属于黑暗，黑暗属于自己。</p><p>想带着对方躲入了桥底下，能清晰的感受到小狗颤抖的身体。想用自己的身体把对方围了起来，他用一个爪子搭在对方身上尽全力用自己的体温温暖对方。</p><p>想用了一夜舔干了小狗黑色的皮毛，拭干净了血下的鞭痕，他很细致小心的把那些受伤的地方通通处理好</p><p>这只叫瞬的小黑犬在想的腹窝里昏睡了一天一夜后才醒来，奇迹的是他恢复得很快，当然名字也是在后来才问出来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瞬叫想为“大哥”，一样纯黑的皮毛，一样分开皮毛的伤疤，他们都有那标记着过去屈辱和背叛的烙印。即使品种不同，走在街道上全部人都会认为他们是亲兄弟。</p><p>想不用问也认那是自己的弟弟，他们身体的气味不知道何时变的如此接近，大概是错觉。</p><p>瞬只有对着想才会摇起来尾巴。</p><p>“只有大哥你眼里才有我，只有你…才会看着我，”这是瞬曾经说的话，从此想不会对任何生物甩起来尾巴。</p><p>当他们走在路上的时候，没有人会施舍食物，也没人会跑来抚摸，孩子们都躲得远远的。按照想的话，他们就是被避远的存在，或者说他们才是应该避在黑暗里的人。</p><p>瞬可以跟着想去任何地方，及时他们暂时分开，还是可以轻易找到对方。虽然没有任何规定他们只能流浪在那脏脏的老旧桥下，可是偶尔一个人想事情的时候，他们总可以在那里看到对方，这个牵绊偶尔还是有点小麻烦的。</p><p>瞬还记得最初遇到想的感觉，虽然神智不清的自己记不清那时候想的样子，却记得体温。任何生物都会觉得想很冷，受到过去的影响后，他似乎对世间的任何东西都很冷。</p><p>但是唯独瞬不觉得，想的身边是这个冰冷世界里唯一的温度。</p><p>晚上睡觉的时候，瞬喜欢把脑袋搭在想的肚子上。想看起来总是一副恶狗的样子，可是他不会拒绝瞬这样做。当想感受到肚子上的压力时，会抬起头瞥上一眼，那时候回应他的就是瞬拍在地上的尾巴声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大哥，吃吗？”瞬偶尔会在街道上捡到喜欢的东西拿来给想，当然大部分都是食物。虽然说是食物，也就是死老鼠，死麻雀，垃圾堆的食物，摊位便掉的商品，还有偶尔和别的狗抢来的粮食。</p><p>“我就不用了，”想总是回答的很直接。他看似冷淡的趴在阴凉的地方，却目光深处带着温和的看着瞬如何吧那些捡来的东西堆在角落里。</p><p>“不饿吗？”</p><p>“我只是想见证更黑的黑暗，所以不想受食物的诱惑，”大概想指的是饥饿吧？</p><p>然后瞬就会认真的学起来，也饿着不吃东西。相比过去在军队训练练就耐饿体质的想，瞬总是先饿得不行，他趴在地上却使劲绷着脑袋睁大眼睛。</p><p>想看着很想笑，他还是到角落里叼起来一块被人没吃完扔掉的牛肉汉堡甩到了瞬的头上。</p><p>瞬偶尔就会不吃，当然想也没有想逼他的任何想法。想只有自己饿的时候才会低头猛吃，因为那时候是体验过了饥饿的感受。这时候想便会一边啃一遍用鼻子把一半推给瞬，俩兄弟在桥下一齐发出来啃食的声响。</p><p>“我会一生跟随大哥！”瞬即使吃坏了肚子还能这样说，不过后来吃多了也就习惯了。</p><p>偶尔也里他们会一起在夜幕下溜达，爪子一前一后再地面发出来轻响。想和瞬永远都喜欢并排而行。</p><p>他们沿着河坝一路前行，不知道下一步要留在那里。但是城市他们回去的地方也就那么几个地方，转着转着就会发现又回来了。</p><p>两只在河滩边冲刷毛皮，想却从来只在晚上来，因为他说白日的波光太过于耀眼。瞬不会产生异议，对于他来讲在黑色的深渊里如果自己可以陪想踏过那些泥泞和冰冷也就值得，所以那夜的暴雨及时再冰冷瞬每每想起来都浑身发热。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瞬起始并不算想干什么好事情，他只是想干一些自己认为要去做的事情。他只是想让别人看现在的自己，一切都是跟随本性。</p><p>那也是想的做法。</p><p>当别的野狗被那些高中生男孩用棍棒追着跑，套上链子拖在地上的时候。瞬不会多想冲要去，他虽然不会咬死人，但狂吠和迅猛的身躯还是把高中生们吓得在地上连滚带爬。</p><p>“你觉得这是一件好事吗？”想的声音说不上冷，他注视着那只被解救的野狗跑远的身影，询问瞬。瞬沉默着，那只跑掉的野狗看都不看他一眼。他并不会因为过度郁闷而耳朵往后，此刻纯属瞬觉得这种感觉才是日常。</p><p>自己会觉得在干好事，都是玩笑。</p><p>只不过那些高中生收的伤都是在逃跑时摔倒造成的划上，可是他们以及他们的家长是不会同意的。大人们组织起来，一起拿着网子和棍子出来讨债。瞬被套住，忍受通打。可他不会再一次任由别人殴打，在死亡边缘徘徊过一次的他，那黑暗已经见过一次。</p><p>瞬撕咬着网，从破洞里钻出来。听着骨头因为敲打而发出来的闷响和生痛，在自己骨头没折前，瞬不会停下。</p><p>想赶来的时候，瞬已经趴在地上不行了，爪子扣在地上骨头咔嗒咔嗒的响。</p><p>想没有走向瞬，而是直接冲向了那群人。想还是咬了人，他在不在乎，那只是他的判断而已。护着拖着腿的瞬逃走。</p><p>想在人类里留下了很恶毒的绰号，当然指的是这对黑犬兄弟。因此，抓狗的人总会为此而行动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瞬骨折了，身为自然的生物的他没有任何治疗的能力。只是趴在那里，看着想不离不弃的留在自己身边。</p><p>想是这个地狱般的世界里唯一会留在自己身边的人，在这个地狱里，他们怎么走能走过去。</p><p>“我们永远在一起，”想舔着瞬的耳尖，瞬感觉这份来自地狱的疼痛如此缥缈。</p><p>瞬勉强能够走动是好几日后了，只不过他的骨头已经长歪，走路摇摇晃晃，无法行动很远。想不会特别照顾她，而是和以前一视同仁，瞬觉得这样自己才会觉得很舒服，就该这样。</p><p>想还是会抛给他食物，也会在河里故意抖落毛发上的水珠溅瞬一脸。</p><p>不过瞬还是被抓狗的抓住了，因为他跑不快。</p><p>不过行动不便的瞬在想口中还是最重要的搭档，最爱的弟弟。想从别的地方赶来，即使在任何陌生的地方，想都能找到瞬。不是因为瞬的气味，而是世界上只有瞬和自己一样被抹去了气味。</p><p>想看着从栅栏里奋力挤出来的瞬，自己就好似化作从地狱冲来的恶狼。瞬身后跑来的人手里拿着枪，看来瞬还是要被裁决掉。但是他们不是让世界裁决的人。</p><p>想俯身擦着地面如同黑色的子弹冲上去，他纵身一跃踏上栏杆外面的垃圾箱，然后腾空跃入了栏杆的另一侧，独自迎击了赶来的人类。瞬受伤的骨头在栅栏缝隙里扭的好痛，他在逃出来之前大闹了一番，那时候已经中了枪。</p><p>说起来，想绝对不会和自己一样，因为他要强上很多。瞬如此坚信着，最后成功逃了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瞬等到想的时候，想浑身是伤，不过倒是没有中枪，这让瞬感觉反而有点奇怪的自豪感。</p><p>血止不住，瞬浑身发冷。这时候他感觉和那个雨夜很像，只是这次不在潮湿。</p><p>想窝在了瞬身边，就和往日一样。</p><p>“不愧是大哥…果然厉害…”瞬没注意到自己的声音那么虚弱。</p><p>这次轮到自己了，瞬蹭过去深深贴近想的身边，因为他的腿站不起来。瞬开始为想舔那些伤口，血腥味道扩散在嘴里。不知道用了多长时间，瞬终于舔干净了全部的伤口。</p><p>瞬浑身发抖，他头无力的落在想的脖颈上。透过那短短的毛发，想可以清晰的感受到瞬的提问。</p><p>“烧的很厉害，”想回过头。他再次用身子围起来瞬，只是现在的瞬比以前个头大多了，围不太住。但是还是让瞬把头窝在自己的圈起来的臂窝里，和那夜一样一点点舔着瞬额头上的黑色毛发，那里的毛总是最柔顺最柔软的，因为是想喜欢舔的地方。</p><p>拥抱的温度，柔顺的舔舐，还有冰凉的地面。</p><p>他们在黑夜里遮蔽了光芒的桥底下，一起分享这片寂静。</p><p>此夜没有雨声。</p><p>想一动不动的趴在那里。在他看来，比这地狱还要寒冷，便是瞬冰冷的尸体。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>